


The Scientist

by Doctorpants



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Drowning, Enderman Magic, Everyone Needs A Hug, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Magic, Necromancy, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Raising the Dead, Ranboo can use magic, References to Frankenstein, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Tommyinnit, Suicide, Suicide Notes, The Scientist by Coldplay, Zombie Tommyinnit, everyone is sad, ghostinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorpants/pseuds/Doctorpants
Summary: After Tommy's funeral, Tubbo is desperate to get his friend back. He'll do anything to save Tommy.Even if messing with death is not without consequences.~I was listening to the Scientist by Coldplay so like, this is kind of inspired by that.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 234





	1. Un

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter jumps POV a lot to introduce the AU, but the following Chapters will follow Tubbo's POV. 
> 
> Also MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGS for this chapter specifically, as it gets a little graphic with describing Tommy's body. 
> 
> I'm a suicide survivor myself, and so some of this is me projecting what that experience trying to drown was like. I can't stress this enough, skip this chapter if death is going to be a trigger, the story should make sense without this angst at the beginning. 
> 
> We will get into the necromancy in chapter 2, this is just a prologue. Hoepfully, Chapter 2 will be up later today or tomorrow!

Nobody came to the beach party. Tommy was all alone; nobody wanted him anymore. All his friends left him or died. Maybe if he was gone, he could get his sad memories erased like Wilbur's. "That would be nice," he mused to himself. Ghostbur had gone to visit Fundy, and Tommy was all alone at Logsteadshire. It was cold as he looked out at the dark ocean. The wind tried to push him back to shore, but he kept wading deeper and deeper into the winter waters. The pain of the ice-cold liquid almost made him forget the pain in his brain. Almost.

Tommy was out past where he could touch the sand at the bottom. He was floating on his back, admiring the stars. It was now or never, he thought. His fingers already felt numb from hypothermia. He kept swimming down further and further. He wondered if Ghostbr had found the note on his bed yet. If anyone even cared that he was out here. He doubted it.

Everyone muscle in Tommy's body ached, and his legs were trying desperately to swim up. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Doubt circled his consciousness. Water was already burning in his lungs, and his hands were blue. Any remorse he felt was onset too late. And with a cry, Tommy sunk to the bottom. He stopped fighting, and the body went limp as it came to rest on the sand below.

~

Dream came to dispose of Tommy's armor that morning to find nobody was around. Usually, Tommy was loud and could be heard as soon as Dream stepped out of the Nether portal. But there was only the sound of a nearby sheep feeding on some grass.

"Tommy?"

Dream ended up checking the boy's tent, and when he saw nobody, he almost left, but a piece of paper torn from a book caught his eye. Dream looked around before reading it, making sure this wasn't some sort of prank. His eyes scanned the paper as his knees felt weak. His face went as pale as his mask.

"Tommy, this isn't a funny joke. Where are you?" He screamed. He didn't realize he was running back to L'Manberg until he was already almost there. He was panting, and he felt his stomach ache. There was no way that Tommy could have been serious that he would really do that.

~

Eret was braiding Niki's hair with flowers when he saw Dream frantically rush out the nether portal. "Dream?" Eret called out. Why was the blond sweating? Why was he so out of breath?

"Dream? What's wrong?" Eret inquired. Something unnerved him about the usually stoic man. Much to Eret's surprise, Dream collapsed on to the grass in front of him and began to shake.

"Oh my god, Dream?" Niki rushed, hair only half-finished, to the collapsed man's side. Dream was silently sobbing. Eret noticed he was holding a piece of paper.

"I never meant for it to end like this. This wasn't the plan." Dream huffed in between pained breaths. Niki was stroking his hair and holding him. Despite being enemies, Niki would not turn on someone in need and pain. She had the helping spirit and sought to comfort even the man that was not on her side. Eret picked up the crumpled paper as Dream let it go. He read it over, eyes welling and growing wide. He reread it, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. He read it again, unable to process its words.

"Dream, where is Tommy?"

~

The search party had been out for 3 hours now. All of the SMP called Tommy's name and searched near and far for any clue of where their friend had gone. Ghostbur wasn't sure why they were looking for Tommy, but he happily trailed behind Fundy and called out his brother's name. He was under the impression it was some sort of hide-and-seek game. Fundy and Ghostbur were walking the beach, well, almost running, when Ghostbur got excited.

"I win- I win!" He exclaimed. "I found Tommy!" Fundy turned around to meet his deceased and estranged Father's gaze. Wilbur was pointing out to the sea in front of them, where Fundy could barely see something floating in the water. His heart sunk.

"What do I win? Is it my turn to hide?" Ghostbur asked.

Fundy wasn't listening anymore. He was crafting a boat and setting it in the surf. As fast as he could, Fundy was rowing to what he hoped wasn't his uncle, his friend. Fundy was screaming to everyone. There was a husk of a person in the water, kelp and seagrass entangled around his legs and arms, skin a sickening blue. Fundy pulled him up into his boat and began to pound on his chest. Maybe he wasn't too far gone; perhaps there was something he could do.

Within minutes, everyone he knew was in boats surrounding him. There were gasps and sobs. Some people averted their eyes, the sight of their friend's lifeless body too difficult for them to stomach. Quackity threw up on sight. Philza climbed out of his boat with Techno and into his grandson's. Fundy couldn't even tell that he was crying. Phil just hugged the boy, not knowing what to say.

It didn't feel real until Phil touched his youngest son's cold hands. They were like touching ice. Tommy was always so warm. He couldn't even begin to explain the grief in his heart, seeing the horrible sight in front of him. But as hard as it was even to fathom, it was real and tangible and in front of him. Tommy was no longer with them.

~

Tubbo hadn't left his office since the search party. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Tommy in the ocean. He had slept a total of 5 hours in three days. Everything hurt. He'd read the note 18 times over, and still, he couldn't understand. He wished he'd done everything differently. He wished he hadn't exiled Tommy. He wished he'd visited him when he was in Logsteadshire. He wished he hoped, he lamented, but nothing was different.

It was the funeral today. Tubbo had adorned his best suit and tried to fix his face to hide the constant stream of tears he'd outpoured. He had to be there for Phil, who lost a son, and for all of his friends. He had to be there as the president of L'manberg. But every atom in his soul didn't want to go. He wanted to be alone with his grief.

Outside seemed too bright. The sun was glowing brightly, and it was unusually warm for a winter day. It seemed too beautiful to be a funeral day. More flowers were decorating the path than Tubbo had ever seen before. Niki had done a lovely job making to beautiful. Everyone on the SMP was gathered at Church Prime for the funeral. Tubbo tried not to make eye contact with anyone, afraid that he would break down on sight if he saw anyone.

Ghostbur still didn't quite understand why everyone was so sad. Phil had tried explaining that Tommy died, but Tommy was right there. He was blue and floating, but he couldn't understand why everyone was crying. He was right there! He tried to talk to Tommy's apparition, but he only coughed up water every time he tried to speak. And that was a while ago, since then he hasn't seen Tommy much at all. Maybe he had continued his holiday without Ghosbur.

"We're gathered here today to remember Tommyinnit." Eret began. "He was a friend to all of us, and we will really miss him," the king choked. Phil felt empty as he listened to everyone say their goodbyes.

~

There was a small gravestone under the L’man tree for Tommy. People left gifts for the boy and solemnly went back to their homes.

Ranboo wasn’t sure how to cope. He felt responsible in a way. If he hadn’t let Tommy take the blame for George’s house, maybe the teen would still be alive. Maybe he wouldn’t be blue and in a box six feet under. The guilt wrapper him up, but he had to be strong for everyone else. Everyone else knew Tommy for so much longer; they had more reasons to grieve. Ranboo thought maybe he didn’t have the right to grieve and cry and fall apart when Phil lost his youngest son and when Tubbo lost his closest and longest friend.

Tubbo was sat by the grave the rest of the day. Ranboo sat close by, sure to comfort Tubbo but sure to give his friend the space he needed. They sat together in blissful silence.

Tubbo’s mind was reeling. He felt powerless.

“Ranboo, there has to be something we can do,” Tubbo whispered, not expecting a response. “You know, I do have a spellbook in my ender chest. I’m sure there’s a spell for this kind of thing.” Ranboo half-heartedly suggested. He hadn’t tried to practice his half-enderman magic in years. He was honestly afraid of the feeling that overcame him when he was incanting. It was like losing himself.

The two youngest members of the server found themselves in a dark cavern under L’manberg before they knew it. There were soul lanterns making a pattern on the floor with Redstone dust connecting the lanterns, so it was unbroken square. Ranboo was stood at a lectern, furiously turning pages until he found the one he wanted.

“Here it is, Tubbo.” The half-enderman sighed. The page was titled “Resurrection of the Human” and written in horrible symbols Tubbo didn’t quite understand.

“What does it say?” The president inquired.

“Well, Tubbo,” Ranboo had started, “It’s not an easy spell. And, I’ll warn you, it says that he might not be completely, you know, there when we wake him.”

“Well, what the hell does that mean?”

Ranboo sighed. “It means that you have to be completely sure you want this, Tubbo. Is this what you want?”

Tubbo looked at Tommy. He was in a shroud in the middle of the blue-lit square. You couldn’t see him except for the one pale blue hand poking out of the cloth. It was haunting. Tubbo knew his friend couldn’t end like this. It wasn’t right.

“I’ll do anything to get him back.”


	2. Deux

“And you have the sword?” Ranboo questioned. He’d adorned himself with emerald earrings now and was wearing his witch’s hat. He was trying to mentally prepare himself for the first spell he’d try to do in years. It was probably the most important casting he’d have to do in his life.

“I’ve got the iron sword, I’ve got the ghast tears, I’ve got the honeycomb. I’ve got everything you needed from me, Ranboo. Can we start yet?” Tubbo asked as he tried on the spare witch’s hat Ranboo had for him. It was far too big, but Tubbo didn’t mind. 

“I’ve got the ender eyes and the awkward potions, so I think we’re good.” Ranboo declared, trying not to sound as nervous as he was. 

Ranboo began to read the text and the soul lanterns began to glow brighter around Tommy. 

He added a potion of healing and a potion of regeneration into one bottle and splashed it on Tommy. He began to glow like there was a spectral arrow on the once jovial boy. 

“Ender eyes and blackened skies. Regenerate and come alive. Heal the wounds and close the crack, he once was here, and bring him back!”

Tubbo knew it wasn’t raining outside, so why did he hear lightning strike?

“Tubbo, now!” Ranboo yelled. His eyes were glowing purple, Tubbo noticed. There was wind swirling around the cavern even though there was now open. Tommy began to float, the burial shroud around him, hanging down and blowing around him. 

Tubbo pricked his finger with the iron sword. He winced as the blood started to come out from the open vein. He walked against the strong wind towards Tommy’s body, and he let the blood drip onto his friend.

And suddenly, the wind stopped. Ranboo keeled over and went limp. Tommy gently floated back down to the ground. The lanterns returned to their usual faint glow. 

“Did it work?” Tubbo asked, now wrapping his fresh finger wound with a piece of his shirt.

Ranboo was out of breath. His hair was glued to his forehead by all the sweat. He looked over at Tommy. There didn’t seem to be anything different; he was still motionless in the square.

But the hand that was previously sticking out started to twitch. There was a groan that neither Tubbo nor Ranboo had made.

“Fuck, my head. Jesus Fuck, ow.”

“Tommy!” Tubbo cried as he ran to give a hug to his dearest friend. 

“Oof!” The blue boy exclaimed as Tubbo embraced him so hard he fell back a little. Tommy was unsure what to do now that a small boy in a witch’s costume was hugging so hard he’d suffocate. Only he didn’t suffocate; he felt totally fine. Well, actually, he felt nothing. 

Tommy’s skin was still a sickly blue. He still has kelp dried in his hair and circling his legs. His hair was in a permanent state of wetness, and the boy was cold to the touch. But, he was there. He was really there.

“I-it worked?” Ranboo asked as he held his head in his hand. He felt like all of his magic was drained from him. 

“I think so?” Tubbo said, unsure what the side effects of resurrection would be other than the obvious “Tommy still looks like a walking corpse” situation.

“Tommy, can you remember anything?” Ranboo asked as he propped himself against the lectern, still weak from his magic draining.

“I remember things, sure. I remember you, Tubbo. I remember you, Ranboo. But it’s all…. Fuzzy. I can’t explain it. It’s almost like I remember something that isn’t my memory?”

Ranboo nodded. “So, Tommy. How did you die?”

Tubbo wasn’t sure why, but he had a memory jerk in his brain.

“Tommy, you drowned yourself. But regret it. In the end, you were scared. You didn’t want to go, but you were already so far from shore, and it was so cold you just gave in. Oh, Tommy.” Tubbo repeated tears welling up as he felt his own lungs mimic the burning and aching of filling with water. Tubbo’s blood ran cold.

“I-how do you know that? I didn’t write that!” Tommy protested. “I’m a big strong man, and I died cool and epic.” 

Ranboo had a hunch he knew what was happening. 

“Tommy, how did Tubbo feel when you got exiled?”

Tommy’s instinct was to say that Tubbo didn’t care. Why else wouldn’t he visit? But there was something in the back of Tommy’s rotting brain that whispered to him.

“Sorry,” Tommy said, not even registering the words coming out of his mouth. “He missed me. Tubbo, you got a compass, too?”

Tubbo hadn’t told anyone about his special compass. It was his secret. How the hell did Tommy know about it?

“What the heck, Tommy? You weren’t supposed to know about that!”

Ranboo laughed and laughed. He wasn’t sure how to break it to the boys.

“What the fuck is so funny, two-face?” Tommy jeered at the witch-boy.

“Your souls are linked, now, you guys. Tubbo, when you gave Tommy your blood, your consciousnesses must have gotten linked. You share memories and thoughts now.” Ranboo tried to explain.

“You gave me some of your blood? That’s disgusting!” Tommy interjected, and he stuck out his tongue and made a gagging motion. 

Tubbo’s face went red with embarrassment. “Ranboo said it was the final step to bring you back!” He said meekly. “Besides, it was like one drop. Are you sure our conscious minds are, Like, linked?”

Ranboo decided he had to figure out if his hunch was correct. 

“Okay, let’s find out.” He decided to say. “I’m going to count to three, and you are both going to say a number 1-100. Ready?” The teenagers nodded.

“69!” They both said at the same time before looking at each other and laughing.

“Okay, now tell me a word that starts with B. 1, 2, 3 Go!” Ranboo said.

“Blueberries!” Both said, now confused.

“No, wait, Brick! No, Big!” They were saying in perfect unison before simultaneously putting their hands to their mouths in shock.

“Ranboo, what the FUCK!” Tommy yelled. “Why the fuck do I know what Tubbo is thinking? That’s so gross!”

Ranboo laughed a bit; he had missed Tommy a lot. It was good to have him back.

~

Tommy and Tubbo tried out their new shared conscious all night that night. They could think the same thoughts if they tried hard enough, and they had the same memories now. It was strange.

“I’m sorry I died, Tubbo.” Tommy said weakly. The duo were laying on the floor of Tubbo’s bedroom just doing nothing but being lost in their thoughts.

“I can remember how you felt, now, when you found me. That is the worst feeling I’ve ever felt, except maybe actually drowning. That felt pretty bad, too.”

Tubbo breathed out of his nose and smiled a bit. “Yeah, that drowning feeling sucks for sure. I felt so guilty about your death, I thought it was all my fault.” 

“I was messed up, Tubbo. I had a lot of shit going on. I’m sure you know it all now, but the depression started way before the exile.” Tommy said, saddened by the memory of his own sadness.

“I wish I had known back then, Tommy. I wish I knew.” Tubbo was crying. He didn’t think there were any tears left, but he was lying on his back now bawling his eyes out. He felt so exhausted, and all of these emotions and pains he felt from Tommy’s memory only made him more sad and tired. 

“I’m tired too, Tubbo.” Tommy agreed, knowing that they were both thinking they needed some rest. 

“God, I’m so tired.” They said again in perfect unison as the two boys drifted asleep for the first time in so long.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for hurting you all like this.


End file.
